


Everyone Has Scars

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Draco gets a surprise birthday present, Everyone Knows Except Draco, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, It's a blow job, Lavender Brown Lives, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Or Is It?, POV Draco Malfoy, Pansy and Blaise meddling, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Snogging, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Draco finds out that his birthday was planned by someone other than Pansy, he goes on a hunt to find out who it is. Plied with a good time and whiskey, what will he do when he makes a shocking discovery?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Draco’s Birthday Bash Mini Fest





	Everyone Has Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!
> 
> This was written for Draco's Den's Draco's Birthday Bash Mini Fest (don't say that five times fast), check out the group on Facebook.
> 
> I received the pairing Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy. 
> 
> Quite the interesting ship, I must say, but it was entirely too much fun to delve into. I ended up writing way more then the required word count and had to cut back significantly, so I may revisit this at some point in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> beta love to KoraKunkel who consoled me as I cried while cutting this down bc I have no control.

Draco’s Den Birthday Bash

Draco/Lavender

* * *

**Everyone Has Scars**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

It was a party like Draco never had before. He’d had large birthday parties at the Manor, but his mother always organized those, and their tastes are rather different. They usually felt more like a business function. 

But this? This was an all-out-music-blasting-birthday-bash. 

And Draco was loving every minute of it. There were more people piled into Blaise’s home than he ever thought would actually attend for a party of an ex-Death Eater. But Draco had tried his damndest to redeem himself 8th year. 

Apparently, his efforts weren’t all for naught. 

Draco greeted those he passed as he made his way to the lounge. It was a bit calmer there with talking and soft music in the background. 

“Pansy, you’ve really outdone yourself,” Draco commented as he sipped his whiskey and sat on a small sofa. 

Pansy hummed, “So, enjoying yourself?” She asked and looked sideways at Blaise, who smirked at her. 

“Yes,” Draco said enthusiastically. “It’s like you’ve combined all my interests into one party!”

There was even a pick-up quidditch game out back. 

“I didn’t do much,” Pansy mumbled and sipped her drink. 

“Didn’t do much?” Draco exclaimed, “This is the best party I’ve ever had and you know it.”

“Draco, I didn’t plan the damn party,” Pansy admitted exasperated. 

“What? But you sent out the invitations, you or—?”

“It wasn’t fucking me,” Draco gaped at her. “I let you think it was because the person who _actually_ did it was too nervous for you to know.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. 

“They like you, prat,” Blaise explained with a chuckle. 

“You knew?” Draco turned on him. 

“We all did, mate,” Theo laughed. “We’ve been trying to get them to admit it to you for a while.”

“Well, why haven't they?” Draco accused. “Are they embarrassed by me?”

“No, you self-absorbed prick… They come with baggage,” Pansy said, not looking Draco in the eyes. 

“Can’t be more baggage than I have,” Draco commented, used to Pansy’s bluntness. 

“I told them exactly that, but they wouldn’t listen,” Blaise shrugged. 

“So, who is it?” Draco asked, his curiosity on overdrive. 

Blaise and Pansy shared a look. 

“We shouldn’t tell you, they should. But you can tell who they are because they’ve been more interested in everyone else having fun than having fun themselves,” Pansy explained cryptically.

“Okay…” Draco grumbled and got up to go investigate. He stopped suddenly and turned back to the group. “It’s not Granger, is it?”

Pansy laughed, “No, Draco. It’s safe to say that was a one time broom closet fling. Even she says so.”

Everyone had gotten close in the beginning of 8th year when Wealsey pulled out some firewhiskey and said, “It’s time we all talked. Alcohol should help.”

After that, apologies, explanations, admissions, and just general conversation was flowing. Everyone was still wary of Draco until Granger got up and sat by him. She took his arm and showed everyone his faded scar that was once his Dark Mark, then pulled out her own scar from his crazy Aunt. “Everyone has scars. They do not define us if we don’t let them.”

Thinking of Hermione made Draco pause. 

He roamed through the house, grabbing another whiskey as he went. Finally, he made his way out back. Spotting Granger sitting with a group, he made his way over to her.

“Hey, ladies,” Draco greeted cordially. 

“Hi, Draco,” Granger said and the other girls waved, Luna gave him one of her signature smiles. It always made him feel like she knew something he didn’t. In this case, she might. 

“I just wanted to ask you something,” Draco sat on the grass across from Granger. “Do you know if any of the 8th year girls developed a crush on me?” Draco asked. 

Granger’s eyes widened comically, and she was about to answer when they were interrupted by a voice from above. 

“Hey, girls! Draco,” Lavender Brown greeted. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything?” 

Draco smiled, “All good here, Brown. Thanks.” He tipped his cup to show the girl he was set.

Lavender turned to the girls and they all waved her off. Lavender smiled brightly and then moved on to the next group of people nearby. Draco’s eyes followed her as she made her way around, checking on people. 

“Brown…” Draco whispered. He turned to Granger who was watching him closely with a scarily familiar smirk.

“I see you’ve figured it out then,” Hermione chuckled. “Go on.”

Being thoroughly shooed, Draco got up and brushed any dirt from his trousers. He was wearing the outfit Blaise had picked out for him, using Muggle and Wizarding inspirations. The black trousers were tighter than he usually wore, but made him feel fit. The button-down, black shirt had short sleeves with a beige pattern across it. He left it open and wore a matching beige shirt underneath, with a French tuck like Blaise had shown him. All-in-all, Draco felt stylish; perfect for his party. 

He followed Brown as she walked inside the house, greeting every person she passed. Thinking back on Granger’s words, Draco wondered if he truly was the last to know. 

“Hey, Lavender,” Draco called, feeling the way her first name felt on his tongue. He had to admit that he enjoyed it. 

“Oh, Draco? Did you need something? ” she said checking her dainty watch on her thin wrist. 

Draco looked her over and saw that they had inadvertently matched tonight. Lavender wore a high-necked black and beige dress that swooped out around her full hips, but cinched in at her small waist, highlighting her full chest. Draco felt his mouth start to water. 

“I like your dress, Lavender,” Draco felt himself say before he could censor his words. 

“Oh!” Lavender blushed brightly, “Thank you. Pansy picked it out for me.”

_Pansy,_ Draco schooled his features. “Really? Blaise picked mine out.” Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for the girl to react.

She blushed deeper and Draco knew he caught her. 

“So, Pansy tells me she didn’t plan this party. But wouldn’t tell me who did,” He crossed his arms so his forearms were on display and leaned against the wall next to them in the hallway. “You wouldn't have any idea who it was?”

As he hoped, Lavender’s eyes stuck on his arms for a moment. She shook her head and looked back up at him. “Oh, uh… No, I don’t. Sorry.”

Draco took a step toward her and she shrunk against the opposite wall. “Really? Because you seem to be doing an awful lot of catering and not a whole lot of partying,” he whispered, putting his arms on either side of her head to cage her in.

“I just want to make sure it’s a good party…” Lavender whispered. 

“Seems to me like you’re a little invested, if I’m not mistaken,” And he wasn’t.

“Okay,” Lavender closed her eyes and let out a deep breath; Draco noted the hints of apple on her lips. “It was me. I’m so sorry, I just wanted it to be a good birthday for you because I felt like you deserved it and you talked about them one time in the common room and I didn’t mean to over he—”

“Lavender?” 

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Draco said and swooped down to steal her lips with his. One hand went into her golden hair, the other traveled down her arm and to her waist to pull her body firmly against his. She stiffened for only a second before giving into the kiss, attacking his lips with her own. They battled for dominance with their tongues and Draco growled when her hands tugged on his hair, threading her fingers through it. 

“Is this really happening right now?” Lavender asked. 

Draco chuckled and pulled back to look into her eyes again. He ground his hips into hers and she gasped. 

“I hope so,” he smirked and pecked her lips again. 

“I never thought you would want me,” she whispered, avoiding his eyes. “Because of Greyback.”

“Everyone has scars,” Draco said, echoing Granger’s words. 

Lavender smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he was referencing. 

“Well, in that case…” Lavender licked her lips, “I may have one more birthday gift for you.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at her again, dipping in for another kiss as clapping sounded down the hall beside them. They pulled apart and turned to the noise to see all of his Slytherin friends, plus Granger, cheering.

“Finally!” Pansy winked at Lavender. 

“So, this present?” Draco grabbed her attention again. “Would you like to give it to me in Blaise’s room?”

Lavender bit her lip and nodded, so Draco pulled her down the hall and up the stairs. 

“Not cool, mate,” Blaise called. 

Draco flipped him the bird and Lavender laughed as they disappeared upstairs for an hour, only coming back down for cake and presents, nearly forgetting the party entirely. 

_Fin._

  
  



End file.
